Perfekter Tag
Hanging Out 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Get to the rave *Answer your phone *Beat up Cunt *Chase after Cunt *Pull up to Cunt Script ''The camera opens up on nightime shots of the town as the theme song plays in the background and then cuts to Lis in her living room, playing a video game while the opening credits roll. As the music fades out, her father walks up to her 'Father: '''I gotta go to the office, so I'm going- '''Lis: '''Now? It's like...midnight, or something- '''Father: '''Elisabeth, it's seven-thirty. '''Lis: '''That's close, though. '''Father: '''By about five hours. I won't be home until late, so until then, keep yourself out of trouble. ''Lis' father walks out of the door as Lis directs her attention back to the video game. A few seconds later, her phone rings. She puts down the controler, looks at the ID, and answers it 'Lis: '''Todd amgio! How goes it...yeah...sounds good, I know the place. It's just around the back of my house, so I'll catch you around there. ''Lis turns the television off and walks out of the back of her house, into the backyard The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to walk through the undeveloped land behind Lis' house to an overpass where a rave is being held. During the walk, Trey calls Lis The player is instructed to answer their phone The player answers their phone. After answering it, a conversation between Lis and Trey erupts 'Lis: '''Trey amigo, Todd and me are going down by the overpass for a rave, you coming? '''Trey: '''I'm afraid I can't tonight. I gotta look into this one thing. '''Lis: '''Which "one thing"? An alien, a conspiracy, ellaborate for me. '''Trey: '''Long story short, it's just this thing that'll keep me from raving tonight. If you wanna come by the store tomorrow, though, that'd be cool. Give me a chance to show you what I got. '''Lis: '''What'd you get? '''Trey: '''Oh, you know. The kind of stuff that you don't want to be followed with, speaking of which, I gotta go. Later on. ''Trey hangs up. Once Lis reaches the entrance to the rave, a cutscene occurs Lis is about to enter the rave but stops once she notices Cunt, a Neo-Nazi, trying to sell drugs in the crowd. Lis talks aloud to herself for a few seconds 'Lis: '''What the fuck is that cunt doing here? ''Lis makes her way into the crowd. Once she walks up to Cunt, she yells out to the rest of the crowd 'Lis: '''Put the fucking music off! I got shit to do! ''*Turns To Cunt* ''You stupid fucking Nazi Cunt! What the fuck're you doing here!? '''Cunt: '''Leave me be, yeah? I'm just trying to make some money for the Aryan- '''Lis: '''For fuck's sake, this is the third time this month you've been here for Larry! Remember what I said would happen you come around here last time!? '''Cunt: '''Yeah, I remember, so fucking bring it on! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to beat up Cunt in the club The player beats up Cunt. After beating him up, a short cutscene occurs Cunt picking himself up from the ground as Lis walks around him 'Lis: '''Now, don't you fucking come back 'round here or you'll get worse than hurt! Got it!? ''Cunt finishes bringing himself to his feet, pushes Lis over, and makes a run to the exit. Lis picks herself up and runs out the exit after Cunt. The scene then cuts to the outside of the club. Lis is exiting the front door as Cunt runs across the street to where he parked his car. Suddenly, Todd's car comes out of nowhere and hits Cunt. Todd stops his truck and exits it as he tries to talk to Cunt, who picked himself up and is hobbling across the road 'Todd: '''Hey man, you okay? ''Cunt enters his car and struggles to start the motor as Lis runs up to Todd's truck, pushes Todd into the passenger seat, and seats herself in the driver's seat, all as Todd's yelling out to her '''Todd: '''Hey-Lis! What the fuck're you doing to my uncle's truck!? '''Lis: ''*Over Todd* Just sit back and shut up, I got business to do! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to chase Cunt in Todd's Truck. During the chase, a conversation erupts Todd: Lis, what you doing, stealing my uncle's truck!? Lis: '''That fucking dude you hit, Todd, you should've kept going! '''Todd: '''Why? '''Lis: '''Fucking Nazi scum that's gotta be wiped off the face of this here earth- '''Todd: '''Starting here in North Dakota? '''Lis: '''Yes Todd, precisley starting here in North Dakota! '''Todd: '''Oh...I hate North Dakota Nazis. '''Lis: '''Yeah, right with you- '''Todd: '''Don't wreck my uncle's truck, will you? '''Lis: '''No promises. '''Todd: ''*Sarcastically* Gee, thanks Lis. ''Cunt eventually spins off the road and into a tree. The player is instructed to pull up Todd's truck next to Cunt's wreck. While doing so, Todd & Lis make smalltalk 'Todd: '''Holy shit, he ran himself up a tree! '''Lis: '''I'm acutley aware of that. ''The player parks next to Cunt's wreck. After doing so, a cutscene occurs Cunt staggers out of the wrecked car and falls onto the ground. Lis walks up to Cunt and kicks him onto his back. Once Cunt's laying on his back, Lis puts her foot on his neck as Todd stands on the other side of Cunt. At this point, Lis addresses Cunt while Cunt tries to talk to Lis 'Lis: '''Shut the fuck up! Did Larry send you here!? ''Cunt nods his head 'Lis: '''You tell fucking Larry if he ever comes 'round here again, him or his buddies, he's gonna be swallowing his teeth, you fucking cunt! ''Lis steps on Cunt's neck even harder 'Lis: '''Sie wollen mehr, Fotze!? ''(You want more, cunt!?) 'Cunt: '''N-no, no- '''Lis: '''Good, now go, get the fuck out of here. ''Lis lifts her foot off Cunt's neck. Cunt slowly picks himself up and limps away for a few seconds before Lis yells out to him 'Lis: '''Get! ''Cunt begins limping away faster. As he limps away, Lis turns to Todd 'Lis: '''So yeah, uh...thanks for letting me- '''Todd: '''Yeah, yeah...no problem. '''Lis: '''Anyway, you'd better split out of here before the pigs start snooping around here. '''Todd: '''You want a ride? '''Lis: '''Nah, I'm fine. '''Todd: '''Alright, so let's hang out soon, yeah? '''Lis: '''Yeah, sure. ''Todd enters his truck and drives away as Lis waves goodbye Mission passed